


Snowman

by luvscharlie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble, Community: adventdrabbles, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 08:18:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5578219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvscharlie/pseuds/luvscharlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy is supposed to be bonding with his daughters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowman

**Title:** Snowman  
 **Author:** luvscharlie  
 **Fandom:** Harry Potter  
 **Pairing:** Percy Weasley/Audrey  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Summary:** Percy is supposed to be bonding with his daughters.  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Prompt:** a photo of a snowman.  
 **Notes:** Written for adventdrabbles prompt 29. 

Percy and his daughters were back in the house within the hour. Percy entered the kitchen as Molly and Lucy ran up the stairs.

"You cheated!" Audrey accused. "You used magic. A snowman takes longer to build. Did the neighbours see?"

"Of course not. I'm careful."

"Not careful enough to keep it from your wife. This was supposed to be a bonding experience for the three of you." 

"Well, it was. Until they got cold and the whining began. 'Daddy, just fix it.'"

He wrapped his arms around Audrey making her squeal when he touched her with his cold nose.


End file.
